Color
by Sasuke-kun is Happy
Summary: He needed color in his life, and it came flying out a window. But what can color lead to? Feelings? And what is the color of love? Well he didn't need a crayon, he found it in simple paper cranes. And those colors, were unforgettable. AU
1. Hero Heroine

_I got my hands in my pocket,_

_and my head in a cloud._

_This is how I do,when I think about you._

-

He stared at the bright white cottons above him wondering how life can be so dull at any given moment. Nothing but the taps of his feet against the concrete to listen to, poor Uchiha. Everything else in life was too easy for the boy.

He needed some fun.

He needed some spice.

He needed some color.

He needed one hell of EMOTIONS, instead of just depriving from that word- to which is _emo_.

And those emotions sparked up, from color being flown out the window.

He titled his head, raised his eyebrow, wondered into curiosity as he walked to pick up the thing.

A blue paper crane.

-

Blue was his favorite color.

-

Looking up he saw no one in the window that it had fallen from.

_"Paper Cranes are silly."_

So explain to me why he took thy so called "silly" thing and stuffed it into his pocket?

Careful not to smash it he walked away, hands in his pocket grasping the delicate paper.

_It's too late baby there's no turning around..._

He thought about it, who threw it down, and why it was a paper crane. Maybe he should throw it back... Nah.

All came to his final decision in his usual, 'Hn'.

-

Uchiha Sasuke, his day had a pinch of fun - a spoonful of spice - a cup of color - and finally, the whole word of _emo_tions.

* * *

Two weeks later...

He walked again through the road where he walked everyday, his house feeling so far even if it was just a 15 minute walk from school.

This time hands in his pocket looking down at the ground. He looked at the houses noticing that they led him closer to the paper cranes.

Ever since the account of two weeks ago he's been receiving them everyday after school. Sometimes only one, sometimes they would come in pairs. 

He'll pick it up, glance at it, look up the window to see no one there, put the crane in his pocket, and walk away to his usual mood.

At home he'll look at all the colors he had- blue, red, green yellow, orange- a double dose of those mixes.

That was the most color he'd have in the day.

-

But it wasn't until today that he reached it.

And found an empty spot there.

With no color waiting within the dull grounds of life.

-

A little part of him saddened. Already those cranes felt like a part of his routines. Though small, it was pretty amazing.

He stood there, the place where it usually falls, not picking anything up- having nothing to glance at- having nothing else to stuff in his pocket but his hands- nothing but a...

_Plop._

He gruffed, landing on his hair he felt it as a new color tumbled off it.

A pink paper crane.

The first pink paper crane.

Quickly he looked up the window it had fallen from and lastly saw strands of pink hair, before the place looking so empty again.

He didn't know whether to be creeped out, or intrigued.

_I keep a sinister smile and a hold of my heart._

So did his usual glancing, stuffing, walking, contemplating routine.

Plus an added bonus of a slight smile on his face.

But Sasuke would never let people know of his happiness, for he was pure Uchiha. Strong, manly, stoic... and emo.

-

Life was too easy, but why were these paper cranes so hard to figure out?

'Hn'.

* * *

**A/N:** New story :) Yes, yes, I will finish the other stories soon. BTW, **this story** in also an **AU**, thus it's _'alternate universe in the real life' _sort-of-thing where Sasuke is a confusing teenage hearthrob who lacks emotions. 


	2. Anonymous

_Now that I'm looking for you,_

_Why are you so hard to find?_

"Neh Sasuke-kun, what are you doing?"

His mother's voice startled him as the teen quickly turned around to face her, flushed with slight embarrassment. Besides, his mother just caught him playing with paper cranes of all things!

"O-okaasan! Ano, nothing... nothing..."

"So Desu Ne Sasuke!" she urged peeking behind him to spot a part of his small colorful collection. He reluctantly moved as his mother speculated the neatly folded birds, making a smile come across her face. "Sasuke, I didn't know you were into origami!"

"I'm not."

"Then,where'd all these come from? Oh they're so neatly folded!"

'Hn'.

He looked away, staring out at the bright clouds through the windows. Picking up a crane, his mother cupped it in her hands and plopped down on the bed next to him, holding it up within eye's length.

"Neh Sasuke, new girls again? You see, you have to thank your mother for your looks." she stated as he gave her a blank stare. "Sasuke-kun, smile!"

"Uh, mm..." he cracked a slight crescent, which faded two seconds after instead focusing his attention on the crane in her hands. "Those flew out a window. Some unknown person was just throwing it down."

"Ah, must be a secret admirer! If they must've known that you were coming by to pick each one up..." Her face lit up, handing him the crane to which he took, examining the folded piece of paper, "My Sasuke is re-living Romeo and Juliet! How romantic, this girl is probably showing her sorrow through the cranes flying from the window, to which you will pick up and come to her rescue from the sadne-"

"Mom!" he groaned, "Enough with that romance crap!"

"Sasuke! Watch your tone with me young man. But anyhow, why don't you go and figure out who she is. She's got a very creative idea, with paper cranes instead of the usual things girls get you. Such simplicity, it'd be worth it to stay awhile."

"And if it's a guy?" he asked, shivers running down his spine.

"Neh Sasuke, yaoi isn't something new in Japan, neither would it be strange." she teased, standing up to walk out of the room.

"I'm not gay." he replied nonchalantly, setting the crane back with the others then layed down on the bed.

"I know." she gave one last smile and closed the door, letting him be to himself for thought.

Staring at the ceiling his mother's words in his head, _'Such simplicity, it'd be worth to stay awhile._' Sasuke scowled. Why stay when he doesn't even know the person in the first place? And all this for simple paper cranes? 

He yawned, his thoughts soon drifting him into sleep.

And the last thing he remembered, was a flicker of **pink**.

_Only see you when I close my eyes_

_We on borrowed time..._

* * *

"Oi Teme, what are we doing out here so early in the first place?" Groaned Naruto, knowing he had a serious English exam due today. "Dattebayo Sasuke, I'm going to fail that class because of you!"

"Baka! Just be quite! You're failing everything else anyway! Idiot. So we're going to stay in this bush until we see someone." he answered annoyed, being quite impatient with Naruto and the fact that no ones come through the window yet.

"Neh? But why?"

"Someone keeps throwing paper cranes down their window for me to pick up."

"And, you pick it up, _why_?"

"..."

"Aha, I knew it! Sasuke is ga-"

"Usuratonkachi!" he said, hitting the blond in the head as he gruffed in anger.

"Kuso!" he rubbed his head, giving his friend a glare and then turning back to face the window. "Oi, must be a secret admirer. Ha, they're stalking you! ...you think it might be Orochimaru? I mean, he is your uncle and everything, but he seems to have some sort "wanting" for you." he replied, cringing at the thought.

"Dobe! Damare Yo! Oh, oh - Naruto, someone's coming!"

"Where? Whe- OW! Teme! What'd you hit me for?"

"Shut up already!" 

Both boysstared of into place, awaiting the shadow that approached the very window then ending with mouths opened wide and one heart going '_thump_'.

-

"17th. There!" she said, cupping the crane with her fragile hands. She smiled at it, another pink one, and took it to the window. "Although he may not notice me, it would be my 17th wish for him to be happy."

And with a sigh she carefully let the crane flow down, dancing with the wind as it carried it softly onto the ground.

-

"Whoa."

Both boys stared in awe at what looked like an angel- fluorescent pink hair, bright emerald eyes, her porcelain skin in perfect contrast with the sunlight. The pink definitely caught Sasuke's attention, remembering the flash of it that he saw yesterday.

Her.

His face turned a bit red gazing at her form, watching her hands delicately fly the crane off, a smile plastered on her face._ "Such simplicity..."_ he blinked, thoughts in his head, _"She's beau-"_

"Teme! Damn, she is pretty Hott!" Naruto spoke up, elbowing Sasuke out of his trance."Aha, score!"

"Baka-ne! Shut up! She might hear us!"

They watched as she sighed, looking up at the sky above before fading back in her room. Sasuke let out a breath as a few moments passed before both boys came out. Slowly he walked to the crane, picked it up, examined it, and quickly put it in his pocket.

"Neh Sasuke, let me see it! I want that one!" Naruto whined, receiving a glare as his friend took off.

He kept on walking, tuning out Naruto's whines and felt the paper withinhis palms. _"Beautiful..."_

And maybe he will stay awhile,just to see ifshe is worth it.

_I wanna know, I gotta know your name_

_Why you gotta be anonymous?_

* * *

**_AN: _**Song of last chapter was sung by Boys Like Girls. This chapter was sung by Bobby Valentino. Um, reviewplease :) Don't worry, it'll be interesting (and sad). Promise!

Shannaro!


End file.
